


One Shots|Thomas Sangster

by LovelyRomanoff



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Scorch Trials
Genre: F/M, Imagines, The Maze Runner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRomanoff/pseuds/LovelyRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shots<br/>*Newt<br/>*Thomas<br/>Cussing and possible Smut in Chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Always Be There For You|Thomas

      laid on my stomach and played with my phone next to Thomas on one of the two hotel beds as Dylan smacked Ki with a pillow to my left.

"Ow! Why would you do that?" I asked Dylan after a white pillow hit the top of my head.

"What are you gonna do?" Dylan smirked and decided to hit me again. I looked up at Thomas who had a huge grin on his face, he sat up on the bed and handed me one of his pillows. I quickly got to my feet and used Thomas's pillow to smack Dylan across the face. He stumbled back and Ki came straight at me as his back up.

"Two against one?" I laughed as I tried to defend myself, "How is that fair?"

"Just say you surrender. " Ki laughed as they took turns, he pushed me with a pillow and the back of my knees came in contact with the edge on the bed, making me fall on Thomas who was clearly enjoying the show.

"I'm sorry!" I laughed as I tried to stand, placing my right hand on his chest and the other on the mattress as he tried to help me; but I just kept getting pushed down by the beating of pillows, I heard Thomas laugh underneath me as he tried to shield his face.

"I wanted no part of this." He laughed, taking the pillow I had dropped and started to fight back.  
I gave up trying to stand and crawled over him as he protected me. I took another pillow and stood on my knees on the bed hitting Dylan repeatedly as both boys ganged up on Thomas.  
My phone started to buzz on the bed and saw my mom's picture come up on screen.  
I left Thomas on his own as I reached down and answered.

"Too bad, Tommy." Dylan said as he hit Thomas's torso.

"Hey mom." I answered over their loud shouting.

"Y/n." I heard her sob.

Dylan took a swing as me, but I managed to half block it with my left arm.

"Wait." I said to him as I tried to focus on my mom's call, they ignored me and Ki tried to take a swing at me with his pillow.

"Guys stop." I heard Thomas say beside me, I glanced at him and saw his eyebrows press together with worry as he saw my expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting off the bed I felt their eyes on me as I quickly headed to the door.

I walked down the hall and stood at the vending machines as I listened to my mom's crying as she told me she had found my dad cheating on her. I was usually never home, with this job, I was always traveling, going to different cities, countries, in order to film for movies. As far as siblings, it was just me and my brother. Now she's telling me that she kicked him out, now its just her and my younger brother.

I didn't understand, they've been married for so long and not once had I ever thought he'd be capable of this. I found myself sitting on the floor as I listened to what had happened.

"I'll fly out tonight, for a few days." I said to her.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine." My mom answered.

"You don't have to do this alone." I said, wiping a tear that had streamed down my face. "Whatever you need. I can help pay for the house, bills, whatever you need." It broke my heart to hear her in so much pain, it broke my heart to hear what my dad was doing.

"You don't have to do that." I heard her say.

"I have a few days off right now, I'm going to catch the next flight." I insisted.

"Okay." I heard her take a deep breath, finally a bit calmer.

"I'll let you know when I'm at the airport." I said, "It'll be okay."

"I love you." She said.

"Love you too." I answered and she hung up.

I felt another tear roll down my cheek, I stood up and wiped it off with the sleeve of my sweater, I faced the wall and tried to get a hold of myself, anger and sadness washed over me. I took a swing at the wall in front of me, making a hollow thud as my fist collided with the plain white wall. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair, feeling the pain trickle over my right knuckles.

I turned on my heels walking down the hall back to the room, before I turned the corner I was met with a familiar pair of dark eyes.

"Are you okay?" Thomas asked.

"I'm fine." I said quickly, "I have to go." I ran my fingers through hair pushing it out of my eyes with my right hand.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked, catching my hand in his, turning it over. I saw blood on my knuckles and pulled it away from him.

"Nothing," I tried to walk past him, "I have to go."

"Y/n, talk to me." He grabbed my elbow and forced me to look back at him, "What's wrong?"

"My mom needs me. I have to go." I tried so hard to keep my voice from breaking, I shook free from his grasp and continued to walk.

He easily kept up with my pace, "You're flying out to California tonight?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"I'll go with you." He said.

"It's okay."

"At least let me drive you." He insisted.

"I'm fine, Thomas. " I said as I reached the door.

"Y/n," he stopped me from opening the door, "If you don't want to tell me what's happening, it's fine. But you're in no condition to drive."

"I'm fine, really." I repeated.

"I'll feel better if you let me drive you to the airport. " Thomas said as he kept his eyes on mine.

"Alright. " I answered, I knew arguing with him was pointless. He opened the door and followed me in as I picked up a small carryon from the floor and started looking for my things.

"What happened?" I heard Ki ask from behind me, I pictured Thomas shrugging behind me when I didn't answer.

"I'm flying home for a few days." I said, almost to myself.  
"I'm going home. Why the hell do I need clothes and shit." I said as I dumped everything back in the drawers and walking to my nightstand and picked up my wallet and passport.

"I'm sorry I wouldn't stop messing around." I turned and saw Dylan on his feet next to me.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I tried to smile.

"Be careful." Dylan said, pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks." I said, unsure of what to say next, I glanced at Thomas who was now wearing a black jacket and checking his pockets, keeping his eyes on the both of us.

"I'll explain everything when I get back." I said pulling away and saying bye to Ki.  
Thomas handed me one of my jackets and we left the room.

He didn't insist on getting words out of me on the car ride. We sat in silence as I watched the street lights from my window. We stopped at a red light in the empty street, I looked over at Thomas and caught him looking at me, as if he expected me to break down.

He looked away as I met his eyes in the dim blue light of the dashboard, I studied my friend's features as he changed his grip on the steering wheel. My feelings for him had never changed since the first day I met him, I would never speak up about this.  
Never take the risk of losing him.  
If relationships ever taught me anything, it was that they always went to shit.  
They never last.

"My dad's with another woman." I said flatly, "My mom's not doing so well."

I saw his expression change from worry to shock as he turned to look at me.

"Yeah, I know." I looked out through the windshield again, "Lights green."

Thomas and the guys had all been around my family, spent several nights over as we rehearsed before filming began for a while we went our separate ways, now finally all together again when filming had begun.

I felt the car accelerate, "I'm sorry." He said. I turned my head to look at him, he glanced at me and kept his eyes on the road.

"So am I." I said quietly, I felt his warm hand take mine as his left remained on the steering wheel.

"It will get better." He assured me, squeezing my hand slightly.

"Thank you." I said looking from him to his large hand covering mine, I ran my thumb over his and looked out the window again, trying to keep myself together. He didn't pull away, I felt his hand shift in mine as he intertwined his fingers in mine.

■■

      We got out of the car into the cold night, he walked beside me through the glass doors as I went and asked the woman at the desk.

"What's the next flight to LAX?" I asked the blonde woman.

"Let me check." She smiled from behind her bright red lipstick, "The next departing flight is in twenty minutes."

"Great." I said taking out my credit card and passport, I felt Thomas slightly bump into me as I handed the woman my information.

"Alright, you're all set, here's your ticket." She handed everything back to me.

"Thank you." I said to her, "Thomas, listen-"

"I'll take the seat next to hers." Thomas cut me off, already handing the woman his card and passport.  
"You didn't think I'd let you do this alone." He smiled at me.

"Thomas you don't-" I started.

"Don't act like I don't know you." He said, "And you know I'll always be there for you."

He always knew how to leave me speechless.

"Here you are Mr. Sangster." The woman smiled as he took back his belongings.

■■■

      We started our hour long road trip from the airport to my house, it was now Sunday morning when he pulled in to the driveway. I got out of the car and stepped over various articles of my dad's clothing in the front yard, placed the key into the lock and walked into my quiet home.  
I glanced around the living room, everything seemed okay, a blanket over the sofa. My twelve year old brother's game controls littering the rug, my latest project underneath a white sheet in the far corner, covering the mess I left behind.

I looked behind me, watching Thomas close the door quietly behind him.

"I'll be right back." I whispered, he nodded once in agreement and ran his fingers through his hair, as if unsure of what to do.

I walked down the hall, knocking on my brother's door before opening it, he was wide awake, messing with his phone. He stood up as soon as he saw me.

"You're home?" He asked.

"Yeah, is my mom asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so." He said, "How long are you staying?"

"Just a few days." I whispered, "Tom came with me, he's in the living room." I jerked my thumb behind me.  
I headed to my room to leave my passport and wallet as my brother went to say hi to Thomas. I heard noise from my mom's room and went back to the living room.

"Hey, my mom's awake." I told my brother as he sat on the couch next to Thomas.

"I'll take him out for breakfast so you can talk." Thomas offered.

"That's fine." I said to him he stood up, towering over me. His eyes looked tired, I felt bad that he'd come all this way just because of me. "Thank you, really. No one's ever..." I couldn't even finish.

"It's really no problem. " he said wrapping his arms around me, I wrapped my arms around his waist.

■■■  
**Thomas**

"I don't know what to get." My brother said from across the booth.

"Get whatever you want." Thomas smiled at him.

 

"So..." Thomas paused, "You know whats going on?"

"Yeah." My brother answered after a spoonful of pancakes.

"I'm sorry this is happening. "

"I'm just worried about my mom." My brother said.

"Not your sister?" Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"No," my brother shoved another forkfull in his mouth, "Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen her cry."

"She's a tough one isn't she." Thomas said.

■■■

      I woke up on the couch later that afternoon, I noticed the blanket on me that wasn't there before. I looked around and saw Thomas asleep on the other couch, his blonde hair sticking up in odd directions, his lips slightly parted.  
I got up and placed the blanket over him, admiring his sleeping face before walking to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw a black box with a note resting on top. I picked up the note and recognized my name in Tom's writing.

I smiled and opened it to find a breakfast platter complete with pancakes, I heated up my food and sat carefully on the couch to watch tv, trying not to wake him.

■■■  
**Next Day**

I took a shower and walked to the living room to find Tom eyeing the white sheet in the living room.

"Morning." I said, perching on the sofa's armrest.

"Oh hey," his face lit up, "Where is everyone?"

"Well my brother is at school, and my mom insisted on going to work. She says it distracts her." I answered.

"That's.... good?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I think..?" I half chuckled.

Can I ask what this is?" He jerked his thumb to the sheet.

"My super secret project. " I answered.

"Which is....?" He pressed.

"Come on." I lean my head slightly to the side, "You've been in the living room since who knows when. I'm supposed to believe you haven't peeked?" A wide grin spread over his lips.

I walk past him and take the sheet down in one swift pull, uncovering a raw motorcycle. Engine pieces and tools, scattered underneath.

"I'd say Ta-da, but you already looked at it." I frowned at his smile.

"So we've know each other.. how long?" He crossed his arms, "And you never thought to mention you had a thing for motorbikes?"

"No?" I finally smiled as I watched him get on one knee, to get a better look at my work.

"You really are full of surprises. " he smiled up at me.

"Thanks." I laughed I was cut short as I heard the doorbell ring.

I dropped the sheet on the floor as I went to answer, leaving Thomas to tinker with the bike. I opened the door and found my dad on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Is your mom here?" He asked, surprised to see me.

"No. Even if she was I wouldn't let you in." I said.

"Just let me talk." He pressed.

"No. I don't want to see you." I spat, slamming the door and locking before he could react. I felt my hands trembling as I leaned on the door frame.

"Hey." I heard Thomas' voice behind me and felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't understand. " I said turning to face him, "I dont understand why-" I felt tears streaming down my face. "Does he not love us anymore?" I almost shouted. "Does he think so little of us? Does he not care what we feel? To just throw all this away...." I ran out of words.

He didn't say a word he simply wrapped his arms around me and let me cry into his shirt for what felt like hours.

"I'm sorry." I sniffled, wiping my tears away.

"You don't have to apologize. " he whispered, I felt his lips kiss my forehead. I looked up to meet his soft eyes, he wiped a tear from my cheek with this thumb and smiled at me softly.

 

■■■

 

      We stayed for five more days, my mom was doing much better. My uncle had come over with his two kids, him and my mom had gone to pick up food and left the two toddlers in our care.

I left both kids in the living room watching tv and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. I stood next to Thomas who was rinsing a plate under the faucet.

"At least they're sitting still now." I said placing my glass on the counter.

"It's a step up." He chuckled as he dried his hands. I watched as he put the rag down on the counter, the sleeves of his brown shirt rolled up to his elbows.

"Let's see how long that lasts." I smiled, looking up at his face as he took a step closer.

"Probably not that long." He said, I quickly dipped my fingers in my glass of water and flicked it at his face making him flinch

"Really?" He chuckled, wiping his face with his hands, "You're gonna bloody regret that."

"Will I?" I challenged.

"Yeah." He smirked, I tried to make a run for it but he threw an arm around my stomach, pinning me to the counter with his body as he tried to tickle me.

"Okay okay okay." I laughed with him as I tried to fight his hands. He stopped, resting his hand on my waist, the other on the counter. I looked up to meet his brown eyes, watching them flicker to my lips, I swallowed, feeling butterflies in my stomach as I looked down to his lips. He leaned closer, brushing his soft lips against mine.

A high pitched scream made us both jump, he turned his head looking out towards the door, listening to the giggles coming from the next room. I followed him to check on the kids who were chasing each other around the room.

"They're fine." He chuckled, turning to look at me.

"So?" I asked as he took a step back into the kitchen.

"Where were we?" He asked, pulling me into a hug.

"You tell me. " I smiled before his lips kissed mine, my hands reached to the back of his neck, running my fingers through his hair....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one was so long!!


	2. Trust|Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So sorry, I know most of you like it better when the stories follow the book. but this one this one follows the movie.  
> Scorch Trials  
> (I was thinking of making a full story about this one, explaining how you and Newt got together, how you helped them escape ect. Leave comments)

      _For years I've worked for WCKD, keeping our men in line. Keeping security tight, I had helped my mother escape all these years ago. I had no choice but to stay behind._  
 _I waited patiently for the right time to leave._  
 _When phase two began, I took my chances and helped Group B leave the facility and into the Scorch._

      We walked through the canyon in the mountains, leaving the truck behind us.  
We moved quietly, looking through the abandoned belongings in the dusty cars when shots were fired.  
Newt took my hand and we ran for cover, hiding behind a car.

"Is everyone alright?" Thomas called.

"We're fine!" I yelled.

"Anybody know where those bloody shots came from?" Newt yelled from beside me as I looked around the rocky walls.  
I heard several more bullets hit metal and kept my head down.

"Drop it." I heard a woman's voice from behind us. The two girls pointed their guns at us, making us stand. I stood up slowly, both my palms in the air as Newt tried to shield me.

"Aris?" The woman asked.

"Oh my god. Harriet?" Aris pushed past.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harriet asked as Aris hugged her. I glanced at Newt to see if he had any idea of what was going on.

"Aris, you're lucky we didn't shoot your dump ass." Sonya said.

"Uh. What's happening?" Minho spoke up from beside me.

"We were in the Maze together." Aris smiled.

"We're clear, guys! Come on out!" Harriet called out, "We're taking them to base." Harriet said to one of her people.

"Wait. So, how did you guys get here?" Aris asked as we followed the two girls through a tunnel.

" The Right Arm got us out." She answered.

"Wait, wait.The Right Arm." Thomas asked, "Do you know where they are?"

"Hop in." She smiled, opening the car door.

      Newt took my hand is his as we walked into the Right Arm's camp, always trying to protect me, unnecessary if you ask me, but sweet. I've always been able to handle myself.

"They've been planning this for over a year now." Harriet said to us.

"This is all for us. Guess you are lucky to find us when you did." Sonya smiled, "We're moving out at first light."

"Where's Vince?"

"Somewhere over there, I think."

"Who's Vince?" Thomas asked.

"He's the one who decides if you get to stay."

"I thought the Right Arm was suppose to be an army." Minho said as he looked at the small group of people going about their business.

"Yeah, we were." A man spoke up as he walked towards us , "This is all what's left of us. A lot of good people died getting us this far. Who are they?"

"They're immunes. We caught them coming up the mountain." Harriet told him.

"Did you check them?"

"I know this guy, Aris." Harriet spoke, "I trust him."

"Alright, Dom. Check them." He ordered. That's when I noticed Brenda, she made a horrible sound, as if air couldn't reach her lungs, she collapsed and everyone panicked.  
"Brenda! Brenda." Jorge yelled, taking her in his arms.  
"What's going on?"

"Brenda. Brenda! Brenda." Thomas shouted.

"Brenda, talk to me." Jorge begged.

" What happened?"

"What's going on with her?"

"I don't know."  
"Brenda, are you alright?" Jorge held her face, "Brenda. Talk to me." before being pulled away from her by two men.

"What the hell." The leader said, "Oh shit! Crank. We got a crank." He pulled out his gun as we scrambled.

"Stop!" Thomas shouted, "No no no... Wait wait wait..."

"Step back! Step back!" The man ordered.

"Just listen. Listen to me. Okay, look. It's just happened, okay. She's not dangerous yet." Thomas pleased with the man.

"Well, you shouldn't have brought her here!" He shouted.

"I know, I..."

"If we let cranks in here now, safe haven doesn't last a week." The man shouted, "Step back."

"Alright, I understand." Thomas said. "I understand, alright.Just-Just listen to me, please. Please, okay. I told her you can help. Okay?"

"No." The man said shortly.

"There's got to be something you can do." Thomas pleaded.

"Yeah, there is. I can put her out of her misery." He said calmly now, his gun pointed at Brenda who laid breathing heavily on the dirt.

"No. No!" Jorge yelled, trying desperately to get free from the men who held him back. I tried to push through and help her, but Newt caught my arms and pushed me behind him.

"Vince! That's enough." I heard a voice, "Let him go. Let him go!"

"She's infected, Doc. There's nothing we can do for her." Vince said to the woman.

"No. But he can." The familiar voice spoke, "Hello, Thomas."

"What? You know me?" Thomas asked confused. I looked over Newt's shoulder, straining to see what was happening.

"Okay, Newt." I said, trying to get free from his grip of my arms.

"Don't try anything stupid. " he warned.

"I won't. " I said meeting his dark eyes.

"Interesting. Make sense they put you in the Maze. Although I must admit, I was worried they'd kill you after what you did." The woman spoke.

"What I did?" I heard Thomas ask.

"The first time we spoke, you said you couldn't take it anymore." She said, I took my place between Minho and Newt, seeing the woman for the first time in years.  
"Watching your friends die, one by one. The last time we spoke, you give me the coordinates of every WCKD compound, trial and lab. He was our source.. along with someone else." Her eyes stopped on my face, "We couldn't have pulled all this off without them. " She smiled. "Take her to the tent." She motioned to Brenda.

"Mom.." I said blankly, not fully believing my eyes. I felt everyone stare at me as I walked past them.

"Y/n." She mumbled into my hair as I threw my arms around her, "I'm so sorry."

■■■

"Mom?" Newt raised an eyebrow at me as I walked to him in the cold air.

"Yeah." I smiled to myself as I took a seat next to him on the rock, "She's helping Brenda right now."  
Newt nodded.

"So you helped Thomas," Newt asked, "Before he went in the maze.?"

"Yeah, gave, the Right Arm a lot of intel." I said as he put his arm around me, I leaned my head into his chest.

"I don't think we would have gotten this far if it weren't for you." He said, I looked up at his smiling face. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly, I reached to the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

"Get a room." I heard Minho behind me as I pulled away from Newt.

"We were here first. " Newt answered him as Minho and Frypan got comfortable beside us.

"Why does he have someone to keep him warm?" Frypan asked Minho.

"Hug each other." I said to them as I pulled on Newt's jacket, hiding my smile as Newt chuckled.

"I'm not that desperate. " Minho said, I spotted Thomas walking towards us.

"How's she doing?" I asked him when he was closer.

"Better." He breathed, and took a seat near me and Newt. I pulled away from him, only holding his hand.

"I wish Alby could've to seen all this." Newt said after several seconds of silence.

"And Winston." Minho added.

"And Chuck." Thomas said, playing with the small figure.

"They will be proud of you, you know, Tommy." Newt said.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Aris!" Frypan yelled.

"Hey, guys!" Aris answered back with a wave.

"I kinda like that kid." Frypan smiled.

Yeah... I still don't trust him though." Minho added, making us chuckle. Newt took my cold hand in his, rubbing it and blowing into our hands, trying to warm us up.

"Hey, where's Teresa?" Thomas asked.

"She went up there." Newt jerked his thumb back. Thomas left the group to find her.

"I'm going to look for my mom." I said getting to my feet, "I'll come find you." I smiled to him.

"That's fine." Newt smiled, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Love you."

"Love you too." I smiled.

■■

I walked the campground as the sun began to set, finally reaching her tent and letting myself in.

"Hey." I smiled as I took a seat next to her as she worked on something at her table. She turned to look at me and set her equipment down.

"It's been so long." She said, examining my face.

"It has.." I trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"So who's that boy?" She asked. It caught me off guard, I looked up and saw her smiling at me.  
"What? You thought I hadn't noticed?" She smiled.

"His name's Newt." I smiled to myself.

"Newt." She repeated, "Can't wait to officially meet him." She smiled, I studied her face before speaking.

"How are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"I should be asking you that." She gave me a sad smile.

"It wasn't so bad." I said, dropping my gaze to the floor.

"You don't have to do that with me." She said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Pretend like everything is alright."

"I was fine," I continued, "I wasn't selected for the trials. I continued my work with security-" I heard the distant rumbling.

"What's that?" I asked. We walked outside into the dark, a massive helicopter flew overhead, dropping explosives. One landed on the tent near us, knocking us to the ground. I scrambled to my feet, helping my mother up.

"They've found us!" She yelled over the buzzing in my ears. A man ran to us, handing me a riffle.

"I have to find Newt!" I yelled over the chaos, my mother nodded and we spit up.  
I ran past panicked people, stopping dead in my tracks as I saw a chopper hovering several meters away, soldiers dressed in black landed on their feet, shooting our men with launchers. I took my riffle in my hands, shooting two of them in the chest.  
I ran away, quickly spotting them near a truck. I kept my riffle up as I neared them.

"Hey! You know how to use this thing?" I heard Vince yelling at Minho, handing him a gun, "Cover me!" This could be our only chance!" He started loading the massive weapon on the truck. As Newt took his place next to Frypan and used his own riffle.

"Newt!" I yelled hoarsely as I ran up to them from behind. He looked in my direction but I was cut off by Minho.

"What are you doing here?!" Minho demanded as he saw me, I didn't understand his anger, "You can stop playing already. We know it was you!"

"What?" I yelled over the gunfire, "You can't be serious. " I looked at their angry faces.  
"I didn't call them!" I said, Minho and Frypan ignored me. "Newt.." surely he would believe me.

"Get out of here." Newt said coldly, shook his head and continued to shoot his riffle.  
He didn't believe me.

I turned and ran for the tents, taking out as many as I could, trying to forget the pain his words caused me. I saw men get shot by blasters and fall to the ground. I took cover behind a car. I heard yells, I turned and saw my friends get hit and fall to the ground.  
We lost.

■■

"Let's go. Come on. Come on!" I heard them order.

"B-4."

"How many did we get?" I heard Janson's voice.

"All of them, give or take."

"Give or take what?" Janson asked.

"Well, they lost a few." I heard as they pushed me to my knees with the others. I spotted Newt at the front, next to Minho and Frypan.

"A-4."

"A-6."

"B-3."

"Where is Thomas?" Janson asked.

"I'm right here." I heard him speak quietly from behind me, as a guard checked my neck for my tattoo.

"Thomas.Thomas." Janson smiled as Thomas walked to him, taking a swing, punching Thomas in the stomach, making him fall to the ground. "Get him in line."

A loud aircraft flew above us, everyone shielded their faces from the dust that the aircraft kicked up. I saw Ava getting out of the aircraft as I was yanked to my feet by two guards.

"Is this all of them?" I heard her ask as I was pulled to the front.

"Most of them. It'll be enough." Janson assured her.

"Sir." The guard spoke, "We found her in the back." Both guards forced me to kneel in front of Janson. I glanced around and saw the four boys to my left.

"Y/n." Janson smiled down at me, "Did you really think we wouldn't find you?"  
I stayed quiet, staring at his face as he moved towards me.

"Enough." Ava ordered, as she looked from me to Thomas who struggled against a guard. "This is all just a means to an end. The both of you used to understand that. No matter what you think of me I'm not a monster, I'm a doctor. I sworn an oath to find a cure. No matter the cause. I just need more time." She spoke calmly.

"More blood." I heard my mother's voice.

"Hello, Mary. I'd hoped we meet again. I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances." Ava said.

"I'm sorry about a lot of things too. But not this. At least my conscience is clear." My mother responded.

"So is mine." Ava said quietly. A gunshot echoed, I saw Janson with a gun in his hand, I turned to see my mother in Vince's arms.

"No!" I shouted, getting to my feet, only to be caught by the two guards. I fought against them as I heard Vincent's screams.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, trying to get free. The second guard hit me with the stock of his launcher, forcing me back to my knees. For a second I thought I heard Newt calling my name.  
I gave up, placing my hands on the dirt, keeping my head down, refusing to cry.

"One of our best." Janson smiled, taking a step towards me. All I could see were his shoes. "You were the last person I ever thought to be capable of betraying us. What's the matter? Did your friends think you're still with us?" He paused as looked to the Gladers, "Oh they did." Janson chuckled. I heard the click of his gun close to my head. I looked up to the barrel of his gun, looking past it to the smiling man before me.

"Y/n. I'm sorry." I vaguely heard a voice.

"Do it." I said through my teeth. "What else could you possibly take from me?!" I spat, taking the barrel of the gun and forcing it on my forehead. "Do it!"

"No!" I heard Newt shout.

"Get back! Now! Everyone stand back! Back! Everyone stand back!" I heard Thomas yell from behind me.

"Hold your fire!" Janson pulled the gun out of my hands and ran, I dropped back on my hands and knees as everyone shouted.

"Everyone stand back!" I heard Thomas yell.

"Hold your fire. Hold your fire." Janson yelled frantically.

"Stay back. Let them go." Thomas ordered, I was being pulled to my feet once again.

"Are you alright?." I recognized Newt's voice as he threw an arm around my waist.

"Thomas, put it down." I heard Janson say.

"Let them all go!" Thomas yelled. The haze that pulled me under finally let go of me. I saw Thomas holding up Jorge's explosive, Guards fumbling with their weapons, Newt beside me with a pained expression.

"You know I can't do that. Thomas, please stop. I made a deal with them. They promised. They promised we'll be safe, all of us." I heard Teresa. We turned and saw her standing next to Ava.

"Okay. I'm supposed-I'm supposed to trust you now?" Thomas stuttered.

"It's true. It was her only condition." Ava said.

"Shut up!" Thomas yelled.

"Everything can go back to the way it was. Thomas. Do you really want all of them to die?" Ava said calmly.

"Listen to her, Thomas. Think about what you're doing." Janson added.

I walked with Newt to stand behind Thomas.

"We're with you, Thomas." Newt said to him, squeezing my hand.

"No." Teresa said.

"Don't." Ava shook her head.

"Do it, Thomas." Minho pressed.

"We are ready." I added.

"I'm not going back there." Thomas whispered. "It's the only way." He held out the trigger as Newt squeezed my hand.

"Thomas!" I heard Ava yell. I heard a truck's horn, I turned my head in it direction, watching a truck collide with one of their helicopters. It exploded, sending debris in every direction. I pulled Newt to the ground, avoiding any debris.  
Everything burst into chaos.  
I stood up after Newt as we all ran for our weapons, shooting as many as possible.  
"We have to go!" Thomas yelled running at us.

"Get down!" I heard Minho, I saw him get hit with a launcher.

"Minho! Minho! Minho! Minho!" I heard yells. Newt and I left our posts and ran to them.

"Thomas!" Jorge stopped him, dragging him back. As Newt pulled me to safety, their men retreated into the aircraft. Taking Minho with them.

■■■

I walked around the smokey campground, sorting through the debris, lost in my thoughts.

"Y/n?" I heard, I turned around and saw Newt's frown, "I-"

"I know." I cut him off, "You doubted me, and for a damn good reason. I don't blame you."

"I really am sorry." He said.

"It's okay, really." I said taking his hand, giving him a small smile. He pulled me in for a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"What do we do now?" I heard Frypan as I let go of Newt.

"Now we pick up what's left of us, we stick to the plan and get you kids to the safe haven. And we start over, I guess." Vincent spoke.

"I'm not going with you." Thomas said.

"What?" Vincent asked.

"I made a promise to Minho. I wouldn't leave him behind and I have to go after him." Thomas said.

"Hey, kid. Look around you, alright. WCKD just kicked our ass. You think about where you're headed?"

"I'm not asking anyone to come with me." Thomas said.

"Thomas, listen to me. I've known Minho for... for as long as I can remember." Newt spoke. "So, If there's anyway... we can help him. Trust me. I will be up there standing next to you. This, what you're talking about... is impossible."

"More like suicide." I said.

Maybe. But I know what I'm suppose to do now. It's not just about Minho. It's about all of us. It's about everyone WCKD's ever taken, everyone they will take. They'll never stop. They'll never stop. So, I'm going to stop them. I'm going to kill that bitch." Thomas finished.

"I have to admit. I like some revenge." I smiled.

"Well, that's a good speech, kid." Vincent said, "So what's your plan?"


	3. Regret|Thomas|Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut at the end of the chapter

Denial.

'He can't be gone. He just can't.' I thought as tears streamed down my face. I tried hopelessly to catch him as the shot echoed, I failed miserably and fell to the ground with him.

"Please don't leave me." I begged the blonde boy in my arms, pressing my forehead against his, "Newt!" I touched his face repeatedly, shaking his shoulders, frantically trying to get him to respond.

"And cut!" Someone shouted.

"Wow, that was intense. " I heard a voice behind me, I glanced and saw Dylan looking impressed.

"Are those _actual_ tears? For _me_?" I heard his accent. I looked down and saw Thomas smirking at me.

"Newt!" I yelled, "You're _alive_!"  
He sat up, taking me in his arms, I squeezed him back, laughing along with him.

"He's aliive!" I heard Ki rushing in and joining our hug, suddenly I was being pushed away on the floor by Dylan and Ki who were squishing Thomas.

"You know what?" I said getting up from the floor, "Screw you guys, I have Teresa right here!" I said as Kaya returned my hug, laughing at the Thomas sandwich.

"Yeah, we don't need them." She laughed as I kept my arm around her shoulder.

"That's it for today," the director spoke, "Go home, get some rest."

■■

I walked with Kaya to our dressing room, leaving the guys to their bromance.

"I'm freezing." I said to her as I put my hoodie over my long sleeve.

"I thought you said you liked the cold." She asked as she put her hair up.

"Yeah." I said taking off my fake cuts from my face, "When you have someone to keep you warm."

"All you have to do is ask." She said. I looked from the mirror in front of me to my friend.

"I'm flattered, but I don't roll that way." I tried to hold in a laugh.

"Not _me_." She laughed, throwing a sock at me.

"Well you got to be a little more specific." I laughed, catching the sock and throwing it back.

A knock on the door interrupted our lame game of catch.

"It's probably your boyfriend. " she whispered to me as she walked past me to the door.

"Boyfriend?" I asked quietly, "Please, even my _cat_ ran away from me." I said at normal volume.

She laughed as she opened the door to the three Gladers, letting them in. I turned back to the mirror, wiping the last of the fake blood off my face with a wet towel.

 

"We're going out to get a few drinks," Dylan said, making himself comfortable in our trailer, "You wanna come?"

"Sure." Kaya answered. I tossed the towel in the small hamper and turned in my chair to face them.

"I thought girls were supposed to be neat." I heard Ki say to Dylan as he tossed the sock on his lap.

"Well I don't want it either." He tossed it and hit Ki in the face, making him flinch.

"Relax.." I said, "It's clean." I stood up and took it from them, "I think." I said under my breath as I walked past Thomas, making him chuckle.

"What about you, N/n." Kaya asked, "You coming?"

"No thanks. I think I'm just going to head home." I answered.

"Come _on_." Dylan tapped his foot impatiently, throwing his head back.

"Go without me." I smiled, picking up my bag and going for the door.

"Alright fine," Ki said as we walked outside into the night, "But you're going to regret it."

"Oh, I'm sure I will." I smiled, putting my hand on his shoulder. I glanced at Thomas beside me as our friends started walking away.

"Come on Tommy." Dylan turned around to look at him.

"On second thought, I think I'll sit this one out as well." Thomas smiled.

"Not you too." Dylan whined.

"Sorry man, some other time." Thomas continued.

"You'll all regret it!" Ki yelled, pointing at us dramatically, making us laugh.

"We will." Thomas added, waving to his friends.

 

■■

 

"I think you broke Dylan's heart." I said as Thomas walked me to my car.

"I'm sure he'll get over it." He chuckled, holding on to his helmet as we walked through the dark parking lot.

"Get over it?" I chuckled, "He'll hold that over your head for weeks to come."

"That's more likely. " he smiled as I took out my keys, unlocked my car, and opened the truck.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, tossing my bag in the trunk and slamming it shut.

"Actually, I - I was wondering if you'd..... like to run some lines with me." He said, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Right now?" I asked as I opened the door.

"No?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled, "Meet me at my house?"

"Yeah." His face lit up, "See you in a bit."  
I got in the driver's seat, closing the door and turning on the heater on high. It's been raining all week, and it looks like it might rain at any moment.

I started my car and found myself watching my friend as he put on his helmet, starting the engine of his motorcycle, raising the kickstand and looking in my direction. He lifted his arm, raising two fingers, as if making a fake military salute at me. I smiled and did the same, placing my car in drive and leaving the parking lot.

 

■■■

 

      I parked my car in my driveway, shutting off the engine and stepping out into the cold air. I listened to the familiar purr of the motorcycle as he stopped it by my front door. He shut it off, putting up the stand and taking off his helmet, I smiled at his blonde hair before he ran his fingers through it.

"How are you not cold riding that around?" I asked as I unlocked my front door, looking back at him as he dismounted his bike.

"I don't really notice it." He said as he followed me through the door. I turned on the living room light as he shut the door.

"Do you want something to drink? Or to eat?" I asked I tossed my keys on my coffee table.

"Water's fine, tank you." He said as he set down his helmet on the armrest of the couch. I walked behind the couch to the kitchen, grabbing him a glass of water.

"What lines did you want to go over?" I asked as I handed him the glass, his fingers wrapping around mine as he took it.

"Um," he seemed nervous, "Tomorrow's?"

I tried to not pay attention to it as I looked around for my bag.

"Actually," Thomas started, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at his face in the dim light.

"I- I don't know where to start." He set down his glass and walked over to me, standing about a foot away, "I know we've been friends for a long time.. I just haven't had the courage.." he seemed to be out of words. I felt my heart race as he spoke, as his dark eyes met mine.

"What I'm trying to say.." he paused, shyly looking to the floor.  
I closed the space between us without a thought, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, then pulling back slightly to see his reaction.  
I saw surprised flicker across his eyes, quickly regaining himself. He placed his hand on the back of my neck, the other on my waist, pulling my closer and kissing my lips softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately as he moved his hands to my waist.

■■■  
R

      He bit my lower lip as I pulled on his hair, I pushed him back slightly, making us fall back, sitting on the couch, he chuckled against my lips as he pulled me closer. I couldn't help myself, I straddled his hips as he kissed my jaw down to my neck, sending shivers down my spine.  
He paused to pull my hoodie over my head, tossing it to the floor and eagerly kissing my lips once more as I grinded slightly against him, listening to his shaky breath.

I fumbled with the zipper on his jacket, finally zipping it down in one swift motion. He slipped his arms from the leather jacket and I tossed it to the side. I felt his hands at my thighs, vaguely aware he had stood up, carrying me down the hall to my room where he dropped me on the bed, climbing over me.

"You regret not going out drinking?" I mumbled to him as he kissed my neck.

"Not one bit." He chuckled, slipping his fingers under my shirt. I placed my hand on his chest, pushing him back so I could stand, he quickly pulled me closer kissing me roughly. I yanked his shirt over his head and ran my hands up his chest, and to the back of his neck. I felt him pull on my shirt, tossing it to the side before fumbling with my pants.

I smiled against his lips after I got rid of his jeans, glancing down at him.

"Are we really doing this?" He asked as I bit his neck, feeling his bare skin press against mine

"Not if you don't want to, Sangster." I smiled.

"Who said I didn't?" He smirked before pushing me down. He pinned my arms down on either side of my head, rubbing against me, teasing me.

"That's not really fair." I whispered. He slowly pushed into me, he exhaled over me in pleasure as he slowly pulled in and out.

"Fuck." He moaned as he thrusted faster. I dug my nails into the skin of his back as waves of pleasure rolled over me.

"Thomas." I moaned, sliding my hands down his arms, clawing at his skin as he got closer and closer.

"Y/n." He moaned before I felt him spill inside of me. I listened to the sound of our heavy breathing, not breaking eye contact, I laughed before giving him a quick kiss.

 

"Wow." I breathed as he laid down next to me, wrapping his arms around me as I laid on his chest.

"Yeah. Wow." He repeated. I look up to his face, seeing him smile widely back at me. "Now, I'm not sure if I should ask you out for a date or ask you to be my girlfriend."

"Which would you prefer?" I asked.

"I'd like to be able to call you mine." He smiled, kissing my hair.  
I smiled as he took my hand in his, intertwining his long fingers in mine.

"I like the sound of that." I smiled up at him.


End file.
